Talk:Demon
"In total you will only ever be able to kill 4 of them, but you see much more." I think this may be false, I've killed 4 so far, and I've only just hit the Library. Killed 1 the first time I was alone while traveling with Bourbon, killed the two on the roof the 2nd time I was on the surface. Killed 1 Just before the library as it attacked me when I neard a manhole. I'm expecting to encounter more. I'll keep you posted on my total count, but I really doubt that 4 is the max. Kewlcrayon 03:08, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Killed my 5th inside the library, the one that jumps at the window. Unloaded 6 automatic shotgun shells in its face and it died. I'm removing the total count from the trivia until further notice of actual count. Kewlcrayon 03:13, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Seven + Two Just for the record, I've killed seven of them in one playthrough, including to choose not to kill at least two more which I also could have, just saying. Sadist King 05:22, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Mutated From... The Bat seems like the most likely from its appearance from far away, but the Tiger speculation is also pretty viable since it acts and sounds like a tiger. It doesnt have pointed protruding ears Its wings arent attached to its arms/body/legs - they've grown out of the shoulder blades Its legs arent like bats legs (the demons foot sticks out back and upwards like a felines - or canines foot) Its got two very large canine teeth in a row of even teeth - bats have two large front teeth and two large fangs. This demon seems more likely to be a Tiger than a Bat Also its not a bird since it doesnt have a beak or feathers, and its not reptile or amphibian since its got hair, and lives in the cold, so its a warm blooded mammal. I was the one who originally added the tiger theory to the page. In addition to the reasons given above, the Demons' eye structure is also significant--their pupil is a narrow vertical slit. I could be wrong, but I don't think this type of pupil is found in any mammal other than felines. Lead poisoning 18:16, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Actuallt, now that I think of it, couldn't it be likely that the Demon mutated/evolved from common house cats? The problem with tigers is simply that house cats have much greater numbers. I could imagine the the nuking would ill every single tiger on earth, especially since there's only a few hundred of them left. House cats, on the other hand, -are numbering in the millions. I could easily picture a couple thousand housecats surviving the blast, and of those a couple hundred getting the necessary mutations to create a breed of demons.Whachamacallit 17:57, July 27, 2010 (UTC) _________ Sorry for the necrotalking? But I believe the Demons could/would have most likely evolved from Albatrosses, Storks, or Condors. All 3 are found in Russia and are some of the largest birds known to man. Not only do they possess the size and sheer number to match the demons, but it could be that the type of radiation found in Metro2033 either uniquely radiated the birds, or caused the genes to evolve to more prehistoric times. Either way, those are my bets. See: http://www.squidoo.com/top-10-largest-birds-on-earth-wingspans & http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_birds_of_Russia TwilightCM (talk) 01:27, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ____________ Large, yes this is certainly a contributing factor to the demons - however it's hard to see birds grow teeth like that... '' C''haos''i''an 18:03, January 20, 2013 (UTC) _______________ G.-- 14:38, June 21, 2015 (UTC) As above, sorry to revive this so many years later. The part I can't get is the fact that the wings aren't like a bats but instead extend from behind the soldiers. No natural mammal had any sort of six-limed configuration. In fact, all mammals that evolved toward flight, or gliding, have simply adapted the skin on their forelegs. Normally mutation brings out a feature that is in the background of the animals genetic makeup and even though mutating extra limbs is possible, they are always copies of a current limb. The chance of mutating a set of additional, functioning limbs that act as wings (and not adapting wings to current limbs) kind of takes cats out of the running. It is conceivable that bats may mutate an additional set of "feet" but it's highly unlikely. In conclusion I think the most logical possibility is pre-Apocalypse genetic manipulation, combined with mutation. Perhaps the Russians were attempting to develop a non-mechanical flying creature for scouting missions, or a dog-like creature that could be trained to tear drones out of the sky. Or perhaps the guys in the genetics lab that made the darkones were like : "Hey we have some extra budget. Want to make a griffin?" and then they did. ________________________________ Couldn't it be possible that they are literal demons, due to the fact that hell was destroyed? It sounds outlandish, but a lot of the anomalies in the game are quite odd and outlandish, and Khan DOES say that heaven and hell were atomized :I don't buy it. By saying 'heaven and hell were atomized' he'd refer to whole Earth getting destroyed in nuclear launches, which left Russia barely inhabitable (with breathing filters and guns). They sure are ugly and somewhat demonic-looking, but that could be a coincidence with extreme radiation poisoning on the surface. --Rautamiekka (talk) 02:21, January 15, 2016 (UTC)